


Stress

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days are honestly the worst on Makoto’s opinion. He’s so stressed out he could pull out his brown hair from his head in an anxious fit of burnout.</p><p>If he remembers correctly, people can be divided in different “classifications” of sorts, depending on what personality traits they have. At the moment, he was surprised to discover he could be categorized on the “oral” kind of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about MakoHaru headcanons and I think Makoto would love to give head.

These days are honestly the worst on Makoto’s opinion. He’s so stressed out he could pull out his brown hair from his head in an anxious fit of burnout. The semester almost finish and like so Makoto has been studying and making projects and doing exams and such for the last two weeks. It’s no secret that the brunette sometimes - more like always - kind of - more like a lot - gets obsessed with submitting work and studying, to the point of driving himself insane and unhealthy of stress.

But everything got worse the moment he moved to Tokio in order to get into college. For him, being with friends is his way of releasing the stress; be it just hanging out in someone’s house, talking with them, anything could do it, but right now that is practically impossible because his friends, mainly Haru, doesn’t live around the corner anymore. That’s why his stress nowadays is getting out of charts, even he could admit that much.

He’s sitting under the kotatsu that his parents generously donated to his apartment for the cold days of the winter in the big city. It’s a friday night but Makoto is still reading a book while wearing his trusty glasses, a pencil hanging from his lips while his teeth are chewing the yellow woody body of the writing utensil. He does this without realizing until he literally break a piece of it with a last bite. Immediately spitting the wood, Makoto stands up to grab some water from the little kitchen counter to gargle to prevent any splinters from going down his throat. As he’s spitting now the water on the sink, a memory from Psychology class pops in his head.

If he remembers correctly, people can be divided in different “classifications” of sorts, depending on what personality traits they have. At the moment, he was surprised to discover he could be categorized on the “oral” kind of people. Not only he loves to give verbal attention to everyone in need - with advice, tips and everything in between - but he also has thing for eating pleasant things without much control - like pastries and cakes -. And just recently, he has noticed he sometimes chews on things without realizing, like the pencil just a few seconds ago, or bubble gum, or his own lips, or anything actually. All of this because this is how, apparently, his brain decides is the best way to deal with anxious feelings.

A soft knock coming from the main door distracts him from his activity. Makoto leaves the now empty glass on the basin and walks towards the entryway, peeking through the peephole on the wood and is received by a pair of big blue eyes looking directly at him.

His mouth curls upwards in a big smile and instantly opens the door.

“Haru! Hello!” he’s honestly excited to see his friend and lover “Come in, come in” he moves out of the way so the guest could enter the small apartment.

“Thanks” Haru’s voice is as monotonous as ever but Makoto could easily identify the subtle excitement ring in it and it makes his heart bubble in joy.

They have been on a lover kind of relationship since a year or so. It just happened one day, when they were sitting at Haru’s place after a long day of college and training, and they stared at each other in silence and suddenly kissed, the kisses turned into make out sessions with time and suddenly they were both naked on Makoto’s futon with Haru’s legs wide spread over the brunette’s shoulders. The first time they tried something “deeper” was a total failure though, completely different from just fingering, but eventually they managed to complete the weird ritual of having sex. It was just then when Makoto asked Haru just what the fuck were they.

“I thought we were boyfriends” the swimmer had replied that day.

“Yeah, me too” Makoto concluded.

The brunette determined that they didn’t need to confirm anything with words because that’s how they work. “The mysterious mind-reading link” would Nagisa call it - while Rin prefers to call it “The creepy-ass mind link”, but to each their own.

“You’re still studying” Haru says, getting Makoto out of his thoughts. It isn’t a question, is a confirmation, and it’s full of judgement and a little bit of reprimand.

“Yeah” he chuckles a bit to try to make it look casual “I’m in finals and it’s getting a little difficult. You’re the same, right? On finals and such…” Makoto perfectly knows that he’s trying to divert the attention from him, but he hopes Haruka takes the bait.

“I don’t exhort myself like you do” it seems it doesn’t work though. Haru drops his bag next to the kotatsu and sits, grabbing one of Makoto’s books and flips its pages.

“That’s because you’re so smart, Haru” Makoto sighs and sits at the other side of the table “I remember you didn’t have to study on Iwatobi at all while I was enclosed at home surrounded with books. I always felt so jealous of you because of that”

He smiles at the memories of childhood but the grin disappears when he sees Haru’s hand travel all the way to the deceased yellow pencil over the kotatsu, picking it up and watching it intently. Fuck.

“You’re stressed” again, not a question, it’s Haru stating it as if it were a law as firm as the gravity precipitation being 9.81 m/s². Blue eyes gets fixed on the green orbs. “You need to take care of yourself better”

Haru leaves the broken pencil over the table and then grabs the rest of the books, closing them without a doubt or even to question if Makoto is done with them. Later he puts them away from the kotatsu, out of reach from Makoto’s grabby hands.

“It’s a friday night” Haruka reminds to his companion “You should act more like it” Makoto lets go a defeated sigh and he can see a small smile at his boyfriend’s lips. The swimmer knows he has won his way.

“To be honest, I do feel stressed out” his green eyes are looking at the cracked out pen but then glances to Haru’s face “I’m glad you’re here, Haru, you always make me feel at ease”

Another smile crosses the dark-haired lips, a slight flush of pink adorning his cheeks.

“Here” Makoto pats over his crossed legs “Sit with me”

The blue-eyed does as asked, sitting on Makoto’s lap with his legs sprawled around the taller man’s waist and his arms falling over the shoulders. The brunette promptly hugs Haruka tightly and close to him. This position isn’t weird for them anymore. To everyone’s surprise, both he and Haruka are natural cuddlers and love to do so whenever they have the chance in their free time.

With the other man so close, Makoto is able to perceive the faint chlorine scent coming from Haru’s neck. It doesn’t matter how many times the swimmer washes himself with soap and shampoo, it’s as if the chlorine is a part of him now. It doesn’t bother Makoto on the less though, because this is also part of Haruka’s being.

Apart from the aroma, Makoto can feel the swimmer’s warm body embracing him. His hands softly moving on his back and shoulders giving him some sort of massage but not working completely because of the awkward position. Little pecks and kisses being administered on his neck. Haru knows perfectly how to turn his whole body into pudin, a puddle of sensations that are almost impossible to suppress. A breathy hum escapes from his throat without notice and that just encourages the dark-haired to continue with his treatment, now biting the skin a little and licking the redness out of it.

The brunette shifts a little in his place and decides to reciprocate the touching, also licking, biting and kissing Haru’s neck. He discovers himself relaxing practically in a second. Concealing a laugh inside of him at the memory of his oral classification, he advances on the movements, with his hands going up and down Haruka’s back on a soothing rhythm.

It’s the swimmer’s turn to take a breathy sigh, arching his back a little the moment Makoto bites the exposed collarbone through the t-shirt’s collar. With a swift moment, the dark-haired is placed to sit over the kotatsu so Makoto can have a better access to his well-toned body. Without hesitation, the taller man lifts the hem of Haru’s shirt until it gets stuck under the other’s armpits. Little pink nubs already standing up because of the sudden cold invading the skin, so Makoto passes his tongue over one of them while he pinches the other with a hand.

This brings Haru to moan a little and the redness from his face gets worse, making a lovely contrast against the whiteness of his chest’s skin. Haru’s body usually changes with the stations, while on summer he usually trains under the warm and burning sunlight kissing his skin, on winter he’s obliged to train on a indoor pool with no sun to caress the skin. Makoto loves Haru’s body in all of his facets nonetheless.

His mouth travels to the pinched nipple and sucks on it, now pinching the previously licked pink nub. But soon both of his hands travels to Haru’s sport pants, undoing them with ease because they are secured with just the knotted band around his hips. The erection under the cloth already obvious and Makoto can’t help it when his green eyes look down to see the estate of his boyfriend’s dick while his hands caresses and puts slight pressure over Haru’s thighs.

“You are so beautiful, Haru” the brunette declares just as sure as Haru commented about his stress earlier on “The whole you, you’re so…” his voice trailed off at not finding the correct words to express just how perfect Haruka is under his eyes.

With a weak push on the chest coming from Makoto, Haru lies over the kotatsu with the chest still uncovered and legs wide open with the other man between them. Makoto is unable to stop himself from biting his lips in anticipation, pulling off the dark-haired’s pants to middle thigh along with his underwear, freeing the caged dick from under it.

Makoto kisses the base of it after licking his lips wet, feeling the warm from it in his mouth and nose when it rubs against his face. His hands are well placed on Haru’s hips to prevent him from moving when he lightly bites the shaft, just teasing to be able to hear more sighs and breaths coming from his boyfriend sweet mouth.

A long lick from the base to the head of the dick provokes Haru to squirm a little with a louder moan. Makoto knows he’s being too much a tease, but seeing Haruka like this truly makes his day worth it. A soft kiss is placed on the glans and the brunette is able to feel Haru’s whole body tremble at the touch.

He would be the first to admit - just and only to his companion, though- that giving Haru head is one of his favorite activities during making love. Haru basically mewls everytime he does it until the dark-haired is at the edge of coming but not coming because Makoto is an asshole who loves to tease him. And those sounds makes Makoto’s head go dizzy in whiteness, not thinking about anything in particular but only on giving Haruka more and more pleasure. Besides, feeling Haru’s hot and hard cock inside of his mouth is a big plus.

At this idea, Makoto decides to cut the chase and finally sucks in Haru’s glans inside his mouth. In response, the other man arches his back and his hands position themselves over the brown threads on the taller student’s head.

“Makoto!” Haru cries weakly, probably because he doesn’t want the neighbors to hear him. Makoto is sure Haruka actually doesn’t care, but is doing so after Makoto’s well-being.

Not wanting to make his lover wait any longer, the brunette bops his head up and down slowly, just going half the way down Haru’s member. This to assure Haru gets sensitive enough to lose control over himself. Oh, how he loves when Haru loses control and become an undone mess under his Haru-expert hands. With his skin flushed and shiny on sweat, his chest moving rapidly in hopes of getting oxygen inside of them and his face contorted because of the pleasure that seemingly doesn’t fit on his body.

Yes, that images is what makes Makoto to take Haru’s whole dick on his mouth in a single swallow when he hears Haruka’s voice getting a pitch higher than usual. His hair is pulled by the blue-eyed at the shock of being embraced on the wet mouth.

“Fuck, Makoto! Like that!”

A sense of proud invades his chest. Swearing Haru means that he’s enjoying this way too much. He sucks with more force and deeper, feeling Haru’s tip hit the back of his throat and thanking the heavens for his lack of gag reflex but he can’t do anything against the sounds of suction and saliva coming out of his busy mouth.

It’s then that he notices just how hard he is on his jeans, painfully rubbing against the hard cloth. With a wet pop, Makoto lets go of Haru’s cock out of his mouth. He can bet his ass his lips are totally wet in saliva because the shaft in front of him is glistening on it. The taller man continues to kiss the base of it either way, not wanting to get away from it too much, lazily stroking it with a hand.

Haru’s hasty breath is sign of how turned on he is, but patiently waits for Makoto to continue.

“Haru” he calls the other, his voice is raspy and low and wow, should he be turned on by his own voice? Or maybe it’s the idea of his voice being like that for the rowdy treatment his throat just got. At any case, this is enough to bring back Haru from his cloud and open his eyes.

“Makoto” a simple whisper given as a way to show full attention.

“I’m so hard, Haru” he confesses and a known sensation of burning blush invades even more his face “But I don’t want to stop” he kisses the glans to make his point clearer “How about you move yourself, Haru?”

Blue eyes widens a bit at the implication of such request, and Makoto is sure he will feel embarrassed when they finish and start to recapitulate this episode. With a small nod, Haru caresses Makoto’s brown head a last time and gets a better grip of it. It just pains Makoto a little bit, but he’s sure the sting sensation will disappear in no time.

Opening his mouth and closing his green eyes, he can feel Haru pushing down his head to take in his dick once again. The dark-haired’s hips start to move, slowly at first, giving Makoto the opportunity of getting used to the new treatment. In the meantime, Makoto himself moves his hands towards his jeans and unbuckles the belt, opening the zipper and getting his own cock out. It’s as hot, hard and almost as wet as Haru’s member, with an already bead of pre-cum in the slit that he quickly smears over the head with the thumb.

The sensation makes him to grunt and moan, but with Haru’s dick inside his mouth the sound doesn’t go far away. On contrary, the sound just causes to Haru moves his hips a little faster and deeper.

“Ugh, M-Makoto!...” his voice is restricted “So good, you’re so good!”

Makoto tightens his lips around Haru’s shaft and he can feel, once again, his lover’s body tremble in pleasure.

“Fuck! You suck it so good, Makoto!”

The grip on his own dick toughens at the praise, moving his hand faster. Daring to open his green eyes, he finds himself being observed by the blue orbs belonging to Haruka. His face with an open mouth, moaning and mewling because of the satisfaction that Makoto’s mouth brings to him.

“I’m going to cum, Makoto. Fuck, I’m going to cum!” Makoto moans at the announcement, still with half-open eyes locked with the smaller man’s. Haruka starts to move his hips even faster, going further down to the brunette’s throat.

The college student can feel Haru’s grip on his hair getting stronger with each passing second, which means he’s about to finish. Makoto sucks a little harder on the last thrusts of his lover and that’s what it takes for Haru to push him away and come all over his face while moaning.

It’s then that Makoto remembers he never removed his glasses, now being victim of white cum. But that doesn’t bother Makoto, not at all, because he still has a troubling matter at hands.

He kneels on the floor to be able to have a better view of Haru while pumping rapidly his cock. Dark hair sprawled on the table, red marks on neck and chest with perked up pink nipples, still wearing the stuck t-shirt under his armpits and his dick with a stroke of white cum over the torso.

Feeling the hotness of semen near his mouth, the tongue peeks a little to lick away the daring liquid. Haru bites his lips at the image and that’s all he needs to cum, covering and smearing Haruka’s torso with his own milky semen with a grunt because his mouth and throat are raspy.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry” Haruka offers while passing a wet towel over Makoto’s dirty face. They are already with their clothes fixed and the dark-haired not over the kotatsu.

“Don’t worry, Haru. It’s ok” and it really is ok, he would never admit it out-loud, but he actually liked it. A lot.

“Hey, Haru” Makoto calls him, his voice still hoarse.

The other doesn’t reply, but his deep blue eyes gets fixed on the green ones.

“I’m not longer stressed out”

He grins and Haru follows his lead, with his characteristic small smile that is full of love and adoration for this gentle giant that is his boyfriend.

 

 


End file.
